Fading Reality
by Alithea Korogane
Summary: His team won the Civil War against the Kill team and Nagisa was very happy after the aftermath. He could see his classmates and his teachers cheering for his win. But why he suddenly became unconscious, and woke up where everything's different from where he know? Is the Assassination Classroom he knew was real all along? Or just an imagination created by his "comatose" mind?
1. The Class E Civil War Aftermath

**_AN: Kon'nichiwa! I am back with a new fanfic, and I could say, it has been a long time since I had one. Yass, I am back writing for Assassination Classroom._**

 ** _So this is a multi-chapter fanfic called "Fading Reality", and it tackles one of the famous theories in any plot-related fandom. So in any way we had a same concept, I am so sorry._**

 ** _Sorry, it was actually originally posted on my Assassination Classroom page on FB, but it was shorter than this one._**

 ** _This story, well the prologue, happens on the Class E Civil War. Well, it became different after Nagisa won against Karma here so..._**

 ** _Spoilers on Season 2 Episode 17 and 18, as you know._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Assassination Classroom. They belong to Matsui Yuusei._**

* * *

 _Hello_ - ** _Nagisa's thoughts._**

 ** _Hello_** **- _Mysterious Voice_**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: The Class E Civil War Aftermath**

* * *

The blue team had won.

Nagisa Shiota couldn't believe what is happening right now.

They won. They had defeated Karma's team. They can now save Koro-sensei! They can now save the teacher they loved, the only teacher who saw their potentials and talents to the fullest.

He was tired, after all, fighting Karma in combat was very hard, considering that is Karma's specialty.

Nagisa happily looked at his red-haired opponent, who was tiredly smiling on him, then at his classmates, who was happily cheering on him. He also saw his three teachers, who looks at him with appreciation and joy. He felt relieved and overjoyed at the scene.

It was one of best days of his life.

Suddenly, like magic, his vision blurred slightly, and he suddenly felt dizzy. He held his head in pain. _What's happening?,_ he thought to himself.

He turned his head at his classmates and could faintly see his teachers' and his classmates' worried faces as they stopped cheering and looked at him with worried faces.

"Nagisa?" Karma's worried voice was heard, along with his classmates. Nagisa could hear Koro-sensei's voice calling his name.

Suddenly, he heard voices, familiar voices.

 ** _"NAGISA-KUN?"_**

 ** _"He moved, anata. Oh my, he is going to be...oh my baby is waking up!"_**

Nagisa looked at his classmates panickly, as he never felt really well. He felt dizzy, and he could swear he is the only one who could hear those voices.

Nagisa could only say, "What happened to me as his vision began to darken, as he felt himself fall to the ground.

He did not know what was going on.

"NAGISA-KUN!"

He had faintly heard his classmates' and his teachers' worried voices calling his name...and saw Koro-sensei's figure loomed over him, whispering these words, before the darkness consumed him.

" ** _Wake up, Nagisa-kun"_**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _A/N: Sorry, it was just short, but I will try to make some more!_** ** _Oh, look at time, I have to go! See you next time! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_** ** _With slithery and ghostly mysteries,_** ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa_** ** _-_** ** _P.S: Want a cookie?(:)(:) I could give you one! Also this octopus who always says 'nurunurunuru'..._**


	2. Nagisa Has Regain Consciousness

**_AN: Welcome to the_ _second_ _chapter of Fading Reality!_**

 ** _And by the way, I had a new codenme here! I am now known as Alithea Korogane!_**

 ** _It_ _had_ _been_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _since_ _I_ _had_ _updated this story_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _am_ _happy_ _to_ _announce_ _the_ _update_ _of_ _the_ _second_ _chapter_ _!_**

* * *

There was a bright light, and Nagisa Shiota's consciousness started to come back.

He heard some beeping noises and weird voices as he struggled to open his eyes. His mind was still muddled because of his unconsciousness, as he was trying to move his body with ease, but it seems like he was trapped in chains.

It was dark, of course, his eyes was still closed after all, but his rational and observant mind told him that he was in a hospital, because it seems that the beeping noises were the ones you will heard in a medical facility, like a hospital or clinic.

He wondered why the teachers bothered to send him in a hospital after Nagisa had fainted. Did he suffered some injuries while fighting with Karma? He never felt any pain, he just felt dizzy before he fainted. Did he got a head injury?

After much difficulty, he opened his eyes slowly and squinted to adjust his eyes to the bright light, hoping for the best and expecting his teachers and classmates' worried faces.

But he never expected that it wasn't them who he will see.

He heard a familiar woman voice screeching at him. "Nagisa-kun?! Oh my, he is awake! Doctor!"

The owner of the voice happily chanted "He's awake!", as she got close to the now conscious Nagisa. He squinted at the sight of the lady, and there he saw a blue-haired woman. Nagisa knew that the woman was his mom Hiromi Shiota.

Nagisa could swear he wanted to tilt his head to the sde so he could look at his mom better, if his neck did not hurt due to being lied down for a long time.

 _"So Koro-sensei had called Okaa-san huh?"_ He thought to himself, looking at his mom, _"I wonder what excuse did they have to explain how I ended up here?"_

He saw his mom, who was crying as she looked at him. His heart clenched tightly. Ever since that incident with Koro-sensei and the burning, his mom tried to change for the better. She tried to be the good mother Nagisa needed, as she felt regret on what she had done to her son.

Wait a minute, did his mom called him... _Nagisa_ _-_ _KUN_ _?_

Nagisa shook his head. He knew his mom had changed for the better, but old habits die hard. Hiromi still calls him -chan unconsciously.

Then he noticed a man rushing beside his mother, comforting her and looked at Nagisa with worried eyes.

Nagisa couldn't believe it. It was actually his dad!

 _"Isn't they are separated?!"_ Nagisa exclaimed in his head. He knew that his parents have been separated for years!

 _"What is going on?"_ Nagisa could only wonder. His parents being reunited was one of the strangest things he ever encountered. Worse, they were lovestruck to each other. He could swear they don't do it, not on his watch!

Suddenly, two men came in, wearing white robes and medical stuff. Well, Nagisa could figure out they were checking him, now he is awake. And the doctor in white lab coat were his doctor-in-charge.

But what he never expected one thing.

He had seen the doctor and the nurse who was assigned to check on him...and they seem familiar.

The doctor is a dashing young man with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He has a tall and muscular build. He looks emotionless, but Nagisa knew it was because the man reeks of professionalism. He has a stethoscope hanged on his neck, typical on a doctor.

The accompanied nurse was a large man, but you could see he has muscles to speak of. He has small black eyes, and short black hair. He has a friendly smile on his face. Nagisa looked at the man with uneasiness, for he had bad memories of that face.

Nagisa paled, for he could recognize these faces.

Nagisa struggled to speak as his eyes widened at the doctor. He exclaimed weakly:

"K...Kara...suma-se...ns...ei?! Tak...a..oka...-sen...sei?!"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 ** _A/N: Finally_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _done_ _!_**

 ** _The_ _second_ _chapter_ _was_ _kinda_ _interesting_ _,_ _as_ _Nagisa's_ _nightmare_ _has_ _finally_ _started_ _._**

 ** _Yes_ _, the Ministry of Defense agent, Tadaomi_ _Karasuma,_ _here_ _is_ _a_ _medical_ _doctor_ _,_ _while Akira_ _Takaoka_ _is_ _a_ _nurse_ _accompanying_ _Karasuma_ _._**

 ** _As_ _all_ _you_ _know_ _,_ _there_ _will_ _be_ _OOC_ _(_ _out-of-character_ _)_ _moments_ _in_ _this_ _story_ _,_ _considering_ _the_ _fact_ _this_ _..._ _is_ _different_ _from_ _the_ _original_ _Assassination_ _Classroom_ _timeline_ _._**

 ** _I have to go for now, dudes. See you next time!_**

 ** _Don't forget to_ _like_ _this_ _book_ _and_ _comment_ _for_ _any_ _improvements_ _and_ _suggestions_ _._**

 ** _With_ _slithery_ _and ghostly mysteries,_**

 _ **Alithea (former Meitantei**_ _Shinku_ _Ran_ _Edogawa)_

* * *

 ** _P.S_ _: Want another cookie?(:)(:) I could give you one! Also this octopus who always says_ _'_ _nurunurunuru_ _'..._ _and_ _a_ _trap_ _._**


	3. What the Heck Is Going On!

Nagisa Shiota was shocked beyond belief. _Why is_ _Karasuma_ _-sensei here, as a medical doctor?!_ Nagisa was confused, his head hurts greatly while the confusing thoughts came from his mind.

 _Tadaomi_ _Karasuma_ _was from the Ministry of Defense, not from a_ _damn_ _hospital, he was sure of that! He was a Ministry of Defense agent! The one who was tasked to take care of the Class E and their progress on assassinating_ _Koro_ _-sensei!_

 _That couldn't be possible!_

He hoped it was just a lookalike. _There is no way for_ _Karasuma_ _-sensei to be a doctor!_

But his hopes were crushed when his mom had exclaimed, "Oh Doctor Karasuma, how is Nagisa-kun been doing?! Is he fine?!"

It was definitely Karasuma-sensei. He was expecting it.

"But Karasuma-sensei never told me that he is also a doctor..." Nagisa had silently pondered, while looking at the dashing black-haired doctor.

While Nagisa was pondering in his thoughts, Karasuma-sensei had checked Nagisa, illuminating his eyes with a small flashlight. Nagisa's eyes followed the light by instinct.

Doctor Karasuma hummed as he turned off the flashlight and put it his pocket. He then looked at Nagisa's parents, who was waiting for his response. "Apparently he was now perfectly conscious. To be honest, it was a miracle that your son had survived. Not all comatose patients had survived this far. It seems that Nagisa-kun here was very strong." He said it with his usual monotone but caring voice.

Hiromi and his dad sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, my baby is now out of danger!"

Takaoka nodded and grinned, "Thank goodness you never agreed to remove his life support, or this miracle would never happened, Shiota-san!"

Karasuma smiled kindly at Nagisa, making Nagisa flinched and feel uncomfortable. He never saw Karasuma smiled like that, not specifically in a kind manner!

"You are a tough kid, Nagisa-kun. Comatose for two years, but miraculously gain consciousness after all this time... I can't believe this miracle still happen. You really have to treasure that second life of yours." He said that, before he and Takaoka left Nagisa's room, leaving Nagisa and his parents alone.

Nagisa became confused.

 _Coma?_

 _2 years?_

 _Him?_

 _Comatose?_

All he had remembered was he had fainted after Karma's fight, but it would not cause him to gain brain damage! He was sure of that!

 _2 years?_

 _Where was_ _Koro_ _-sensei,_ _Bitch_ _-sensei and his classmates anyway?_

 _What is going on?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: The third chapter has finally been released after a long time. Sorry for the long hiatus, I had a new school year to attend to.**_

 _ **So he was confused on the matter, what do you expect? Knowing that the world he was in all this time was actually a fake world created by his imagination.**_

 _ **Have you ever wondered where are the Class E? Well, tune in to find out!**_

 _ **With slithery moments and mysteries,**_

 _ **Alithea Korogane**_


	4. Irina Jelavic, A Nurse?

For the past 2 days, Nagisa still felt confused.

Ever since he had awaken from his "comatose" state, and being an observant person as he is, he had noticed some strange things happening around him, and he couldn't comprehend what is going on.

First, his parents was together. His parents was occasionally on his room, and Nagisa could see the love on their eyes everytime they are together. Last time he checked, they were not close to each other, much more they don't have this sick puppy love look on their eyes.

Second, Hiromi Shiota called his son "Nagisa-KUN". Nagisa knew that it was strange, because even though Hiromi had changed ever since that incident, she was still calling him "Nagisa-CHAN" out of habit.

Third, Karasuma-sensei was a medical doctor. From what Nagisa knew, Tadaomi Karasuma was a top notch agent from the Ministry of Defense. Even though Nagisa knew that Karasuma was knowledgeable in terms of medical first aid, but it was required for an agent like Karasuma. But him as a doctor? It was too farfetched.

Fifth, Takaoka is one of his nurses who took care of him. It is very strange considering the fact that Nagisa just defeated that guy in that hotel few months ago. He was informed that the man was in a mental facility. So seeing Takaoka here in a hospital as a caring nurse unnerved him.

And lastly, he was never visited by Koro-sensei, or any of the Class E students. That's strange, they were supposed to know about this incident because they were there when Karma and him fought for Koro-sensei's life. Nagisa assured himself that maybe they are too busy with school or looking for a cure for their Sensei.

Wait, 2 years right? Maybe Sensei was now dead...or saved right? And maybe his classmates were now graduated from Class E and now studying on their preferred high schools. Maybe they were busy now.

Nagisa sighed deeply. This doesn't make sense. This doesn't really make sense.

He was starting to think he is not in his own world he knew anymore.

His thoughts was interrupted with a knock on the door.

Nagisa shouted weakly, "Come in". Honestly, Nagisa felt it hard to speak, his throat was still scratchy after all the coma thing.

The door opened, and it revealed a blonde woman in white nursing uniform. She was a foreigner, a Serbian perhaps, with blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. She was pretty for a nurse.

But to Nagisa, it was a different story. Because, he had actually recognized her.

* * *

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun," the pretty nurse greeted him in her sultry voice, with a tinge of kindness on it.

Nagisa smiled a little. "Good morning, B- I mean Irina-neechan." He quickly corrected himself, mentally smacking himself.

It was definitely strange for his English teacher, Irina Jelavic, to be his nurse, but Nagisa felt calm everytime he sees her. In fact, he noticed her attitude to be different from the B**ch-sensei he knew and loved.

She was less b**chy from the Irina Jelavic Nagisa had known over the course of a year. She was still seductive, but apparently she was kind to him and his family. She is even willing to listen to Nagisa, always giving him sweets that he always wanted.

* * *

One time, he had asked if she knew him before, she unfortunately said no. That means she never met him before he was brought to the hospital.

Yesterday, Nagisa had noticed the ring on her left ring finger. Nagisa thought that the ring was possibly a special ring so he asked her about the ring.

Irina just laughed on Nagisa and looked at her finger. "Oh this? This is is my wedding ring dear. I am now married you see, that means I am taken."

Nagisa's eyes widened. Irina? Married? To whom?

Irina laughed again. It seems he had voiced up his thoughts, and Irina had heard them. "I am married to Doctor Karasuma, dear. The handsome doctor who is in charge of you."

And Nagisa swear he wanted to faint at that day.

* * *

"By the way, Omi-chan asked me to administer this vitamins for you. It helps you to recover quickly so you could get out of this room and unto the outside world, ne?" She talked, while smiling sweetly.

Nagisa nodded. He wanted to get out of this place soon. He wanted to see Sensei, to see if he is alive or not. He wanted to see his classmates. He wanted to see the world outside.

But he doesn't know the real ugly truth he was going to face once he was back to the outside world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter Five is now released! I can't believe it already building up. Irina Jelavic, our resident b*tch of Class E, has now appeared as a nurse! And she is married to Karasuma! KARARINA RULES!?**_

 _ **So for That's Strange (my Detective Conan fanfic) fans out there, I am happy to say that the seventh chapter is in the works, so stay back and wait for further updates!**_

 _ **With love and the crescent moon,**_

 _ **Alithea Korogane**_


End file.
